Episode Guide (Rising Stars)
The following is a list of episodes of Fanfic Channel series, Rising Stars. Created by Christian Newman and Aaron Moon, The show follows the lives of twin brothers Caleb and Hunter Vanhorn who most of the time do not agree with each other but try to avoid destroying their bond as twins.Caleb is played by Ethan Dolan, Hunter is played by Grayson Dolan, Chloe is played by Julia Bowen, Chase is played by Robbie Amell, Jade is played by Vanessa Marano, Emily is played by Sabrina Carpenter Series overview Season 1: January 2015 - Present *This season consists of 12 episodes. {| class="wikitable" style="width:100%; margin:auto; background:#FFFFFF;" ! style="background:red; color:#000000; text-align:center;" |No. in series ! style="background:red; color:#000000; text-align:center;" |No. in season ! style="background:red; color:#000000; text-align:center;" |Title ! style="background:red; color:#000000; text-align:center;" |Directed by ! style="background:red; color:#000000; text-align:center;" |Written by ! style="background:red; color:#000000; text-align:center;" |Original air date ! style="background:red; color:#000000; text-align:center; width:12%;" |US Viewers (millions) |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep1" |1 | id="ep1" |1 | class="summary" style="text-align: center;" |"Welcome to Hollywood" |Aaron Moon |Christian Newman |January 31, 2015 | 3.89 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid red" | Caleb and Hunter move to Hollywood in the hopes of being discovered but when Caleb ruins their chance, their newfound friends try to help them achieve their dream as brothers. Notes: This episode is the series premiere episode. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;" | | id="ep2" |2 | id="ep2" |2 |"Troublemakers" |Christian Newman |Aaron Moon |February 7, 2015 |3.92 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid red" | Caleb and Hunter tries to outdo each other to impress the producers who is coming in to watch their performances. They try sabotaging each other's scenes filming, causing destruction on the set. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;" | | id="ep3" |3 | id="ep3" |3 |"Babysitting Gone Bad" |Daniel A. Mendez |Christian Newman |February 14, 2015 |3.91 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid red" | Caleb and Hunter babysit Paul's son Kevin but when they lose him they call their friends for backup but then more problems start to happen. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;" | | id="ep4" |4 | id="ep4" |4 |"The New Guy" |James Campbell |Christian Newman and Brian R. Johnson |February 21, 2015 |3.94 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid red" | Caleb and Hunter meets Jacob, an aspiring actor. When Caleb and Jacob become close friends, Hunter tries to warn Caleb when he finds out Jacob's plan to replace both of them in the series. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;" | | id="ep5 " |5 | id="ep5 " |5 |"Lights, Camera, Action" |Matt Williams |Christian Newman |February 28, 2015 |3.85 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid red" | It's the first day of filming and Caleb, Hunter, Chase, Jade, and Emily are nervous, But they end up doing well. Yet when the episode editors see the tape their footage is sabotaged so they have to figure out who did it. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;" | | id="ep6" |6 | id="ep6" |6 |"Best Friends Turn Into Worst Enemies" |Aaron Moon |Christian Newman |March 7, 2015 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid red" | A friendship is threatened on set after they fight over a movie role offered by the producers. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;" | | id="ep7"|7 | id="ep7"|7 |"Work It" |Christian Newman |Christian Newman, James Campbell, Aaron Moon |March 14, 2015 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid red" | When Caleb and Hunter both audition for the same modeling job for Calvin and Klein and Caleb gets the job and Hunter doesn't, Hunter gets jealous wondering what Caleb has that he doesn't have. Hunter soon ends up letting his anger get the best of him and tricks Caleb into thinking the shoot was cancelled but in reality, he is just going to show up in his place.